une nouvelle vie
by fumisaki
Summary: Et si Caspian avait répondu oui lorsque Lucy le questionnait à savoir si il avait trouvé une reine. Comment l'aurait-il rencontré? Quelles aventures vécurent-ils ensemble?Comment l'a t-elle fait oublier Suzanne? Histoire se situant un peu avant Narnia et le passeur d'aurore. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire de Narnia ne m'appartiens pas tout revient à C.S Lewis.

Histoire contenant des OC comme Eléa et tante Missia ainsi que d'autre par la suite

Chapitre1:

Nouvelle rencontre

Les eaux se faisaient calmes depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, le vents soufflait peu voir rarement et laissait place à une chaleur étouffante parfois torride et compliquait, ainsi, sévèrement les taches journalières de l'équipage du passeur d'aurore, seul visible à l'horizon, voguant majestueusement comme maitre des mers et océans de Narnia. Ce calvaire n'avait que trop duré pour les troupes du nouveau et respecté roi Caspian X, qui ne demandaient qu'à naviguer au grès du vent, et non par la seule force de leurs bras. Il faut dire que faire avancer un navire pareil demande plus d'efforts qu'il n'en faut à ces hommes déjà épuisés par cette chaleur pesante qui semblait avoir élue domicile à Narnia pour un temps encore indéterminé. Quand ce n'est pas l'hiver qui prend possession de Narnia c'est l'été, n'y a t-il donc aucun juste milieux dans ce monde, pensa Caspian adossé au grand mat, fixant impassiblement l'horizon la tête légèrement penché à droite comme si elle était devenu difficile à porter ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le capitaine Drinian qui se fit un malin plaisir à le lui faire remarquer:

-« Est ce là le maintient d'un noble seigneur sir, si votre tête est devenu si lourde je peux vous la couper, elle ne vous gênera plus, mais je doute que vous puissiez vous en passer bien longtemps. »

Tavros qui passait par là ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, quand à Caspian, il fit mine de prendre la posture la plus arrogante et condescendante qu'il put, la même qu'avait l'habitude de prendre son oncle Miraz face à son peuple. Le sourire de Tavros se transforma alors en fou rire suivi de près par l'hilarité peu retenu de Caspian.

-« Mon cher Drinian, comment fais-tu pour arrivé à me faire rire dans de tels moments? » Réussi à articuler ce dernier tout en se tenant fermement les cotes.

-« Ce n'est pas chose difficile de vous faire rire sir, le plus dur et de vous faire avouer ce qui vous tracasse. »

L 'expression enjouée du roi s'éteint instantanément, ses lèvres encore relevées dans un sourire joueur étaient, à présent, pincées par la culpabilité et le doute. Tavros c'était, quand à lui, éloigné jugeant cette conversation d'ordre privée.

-« Mon seigneur, n'oublié pas que votre comportement d'éteint sur l'équipage, si vous même désespéré à trouver une terre où nous pourront trouver de nouvelles provisions, qui nous redonnera le courage d'avancer? Il est déjà suffisamment dur pour vos hommes de ramer jour et nuit tantôt dans le chaud tantôt dans le froid.

-pardonne moi Drinian, je ne sais plus quoi faire, tout ce que je demande c'est que le vent revienne, du moins qu'il y en ai suffisamment pour faire avancer ce satané bateau! »

Son pied se fracassa violemment contre le mat qui grinça comme pour réprimander le fauteur de trouble qui venait de lui assener cette secousse brutal.

-« Le vent reviendra sir, comme toute chose, ayez confiance en Narnia. »

C'était permis de rajouter Ripitchip tout en caressant le mat à l'endroit ou Caspian avait frappé.

-« Que me conseillez vous de faire dans ce cas?

-Et bien de soutenir vos troupes comme vous l'avez toujours fais mon seigneur, ne cédez pas à la panique, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre sir. »

Sur ces mots, le roi c'était redressé tout en retirant sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé coincé dans sa ceinture de cuire noir et c'était lancé à l'assaut des rames à la cale, il était temps de faire avancer ce navire.

…

Londres était pluvieux en cette après-midi de septembre et la capital était recouverte de parapluies de toute sorte, les usagés peinaient à les garder droit, courbés sous la pression des bourrasques de vents qui avaient prises en grippe la majeur partie de l'Angleterre depuis pas loin d'un mois. Bigben sonnait pourtant 13 heure qu'une jeune femme semblait avoir quelque difficultés à sortir de sous la couette. Eléa Swan était pourtant bien réveillée à cette instant, et devait l'être depuis plusieurs heures, cependant, elle ne paraissait guère décidée à sortir de son lit et allongée sur le coté, elle regardait la pluie tomber mollement sur les carreaux embués de sa fenêtre. Les cours avaient déjà repris il y a de cela 3 jours maintenant mais Eléa était décidée à ne pas mettre un pied dehors par un temps pareil tout en sachant que ce temps perdurait et perdurera, apparemment, un sacré moment. On sonnait à la porte pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui pourtant cela n'importunait en rien notre jeune héroïne qui se doutait que la personne à l'origine de ce vacarme sonore n'était rien de plus que ça tante qui cherchait à recueillir des nouvelles d'elle ou tout simplement savoir si sa très cher nièce était malheureusement encore en vie car oui Eléa vivait seul et çela depuis 6 ans, elle n'avait que 13 ans quand ses parents sont tragiquement décédés ou plutôt été assassinés par un homme de main engagé par un créancier sans scrupule à qui ils devaient plusieurs centaines de livres seulement.

Elle fut confié à sa grande tante Missia qui ne ratait aucune occasion de lui rappeler que la mort de ses parents n'était dut que par sa naissance, les obligeant à demander crédits à des hommes peu recommandables. Elle fit alors bien vite ses bagages et partie s'installer, malgré son jeune age, seul dans un vieux grenier à louer en plein centre de Londres. Depuis elle se bat pour survivre malgré la maigre pension que lui versait sa tante chaque mois car il faut avouer que Eléa arrivait tout de même à lui soutirer 90 livres par mois ce qui frôlait le miracle lorsque l'on sait que cette vielle femme est sans aucun doute la dame la plus avare de Grande Bretagne. C'est avec toute la délicatesse d'une tortue qu'elle glissa de ses draps pour atteindre la porte d'entrée et elle regretta très vite de l'avoir ouverte quand elle remarqua l'expression de profond reproche plaqué sur le visage de sa tante qui annonçait de forte représailles:

-« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ma tante?

-Je viens reprendre l'argent que je t'ai donner au début de ce mois.

-Je vous demande pardon, et en quelle honneur, cet argent représente ma pension l'auriez vous oublié?!

-Je le sais bien et je sais aussi que vous l'avez dépensé il y a de cela 2 jours pour vous acheter un livre sans intérêt cher le vielle antiquaire en bas de la rue.

-je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, et il ne m'a couté qu'un seul livre que je sache!

-je vous apprend jeune fille que ces sous ne tombe pas du ciel et je ne vous les donne pas pour que vous les dilapidiez dans ce genre de broutilles je vous laisse l'argent de ce mois ci puisque je suis une femme d'une grande tolérance mais vous n'aurez rien le mois prochain n'y pour celui qui suit! »

La vielle tante avait dit ces mots en franchisant le seuil et fini sa phrase en claquant la porte pour ne laisser aucune possibilité de réponse à sa nièce resté droit comme un I, les points serrés et le visage devenu rouge de colère, décidément elle aurait dut resté au lit.

…

voilà quatre jours que le passeur d'aurore avait touché terre au large d'une petite île du sud regorgeant, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, de fruits et autres denrées délicieuses. Le plein d'eau potable avait été effectué et les hommes avaient repris assez de force pour continuer leur traversée, il était temps de repartir. Caspian regardait s'éloigner l'île penché sur la rambarde à l'arrière du navire, ils avaient réussi à gagner de nouvelles provisions pour le voyages mais le vent était toujours absent et il commençait à lui manquer cruellement.

…

Au même instant en Angleterre, Eléa c'était rassise sur son lit avec un étrange bouquin entre les mains. Elle restait là sent bouger à fixer l'objet en question, il faut dire que elle même en temps normal n'aurait jamais acheté cette chose sans importance, pourtant quelque chose l'avait pousser à rentrer dans cette boutique à l'apparence miteuse et sinistre, cette attraction qu'elle avait ressentit en remarquant ce livre, qui soit dit en passant n'était même pas un livre puisque les pages à l'intérieur étaient vierges et en plus avait sa reliure déchirée. Mais il avait comme scintillé, elle l'aurait parié, quand elle l'avait touché pour la première fois. C'est dans ces circonstances qu'elle c'était retrouvée avec, seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle feuilletait les pages à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi, peu être quelque chose qui justifierait sa soudaine attirance pour lui, pour se prouver rien qu'à elle même qu'elle n'était pas devenu complètement folle. Découragée elle referma brutalement le livre mais au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à l'envoyer rencontrer le mur d'en face, celui ci se mit à briller. De surprise Eléa l'achat le livre qui tomba ouvert au sol et c'est au moment ou elle voulut le ramasser qu'elle vit s'écrire sur l'une des page:

_« viens un autre monde t'attend »_

La lumière blanche alors émise par l'étrange bouquin devint plus forte jusqu'à finir par aveuglé totalement Eléa qui ne sentait plus que le sol vibrer férocement sous ses pied nus, elle tentait de hurler, de crier au secoure mais elle ne s'entendait pas elle même. Elle se sentit alors happée vers le bas, elle ferma les yeux en tentant vainement de se retenir à n'importe quoi et percuta, finalement de plein fouet le sol qui lui sembla bien plus dur et plus humide aussi qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et perdit connaissance.

…

Le bateau c'était soudain mit a tremblé, tous se précipitèrent sur le pont pour connaître l'origine de ce remue-ménage et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils constatèrent que la mer était toujours aussi calme. Drinian avait l'œil au gaie s'attendant à voir apparaître des monstres marins de tout coté, Caspian ainsi que le reste de son équipage avaient déjà l'arme en main près à faire face à n'importe quelle menace mais rien, l'eau ne sourcillait pas . Ce n'est que lorsque Ripitchips s'apprêtait à sauter en pleine mer voir sous la coque la cause de toute cette agitation qu'un fracas retentit dans la cale. En une fraction de seconde Caspian et ces hommes ouvrirent la trappe pour y passer la tête. La roi y pénétra en premier suivi de près par Tavros et Ripitchip. A vrai dire, Caspian S'attendait à tout sauf à ça, même rencontrer dans sa propre cale la sorcière blanche en chaire et en os l'aurait, sans doute, moins troublé. Il fouilla l'obscurité du regard, sur ses garde plus que jamais, pour enfin attarder son attention sur une petite forme au sol. Il fit signe de la main à ses deux meilleur soldats et pointa l'étrange ombre du doigt, ils contèrent jusqu'à trois et sautèrent dessus. Alors que Tarvos portait une torche au dessus de la silhouette, Ripitchip couvrait les arrières de son roi pendant que celui ci avait bondit sur sa cible. Il était, à présent au dessus du corps, du corps?! Il encerclait ses jambes des siennes, avait emprisonné ses poignet d'une main et tenait de l'autre un canif sous sa gorge ce n'est que lorsqu'il se permis de respirer qu'il prêta plus d'attention à sa prise et il en resta bouche bée de stupeur. Se tenait sous lui le corps d'une jeune femme inconsciente au long cheveux cuivrés ondulés et aux vêtements peu orthodoxes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il porta une main à la joue de la nouvelle venu et fut rassuré de constaté qu'elle respirait encore, Tarvos brisa le silence le premier:

-« C'est une jeune fille d'Ève! » c'était t-il doucement exclamé plus pour lui même que pour les autre.

-« En effet mais comment cette charmante enfant c'est elle retrouvée dans la cale du passeur d'aurore? »Avait demandé le petit rat tout en rangeant sa minuscule épée dans son fourreau.

Caspian c'était relevé et désigna l'étrange livre plutôt abimé prés d'elle.

« Cette chose la peu être amené ici mais le meilleur moyen de connaître la vérité sur cette jeune femme est de lui demandé personnellement et pour ça il va falloir attendre qu'elle se réveille. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans c'est bras pour la remonter sur le pont.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

un nouveau monde.

Tout l'équipage attendait avec impatience de revoir apparaître Caspian, Drinian le premier. Tout était resté calme, seul les plus téméraires osaient encore respirer. Le silence devenait pesant, que pouvait il bien se passer en bas, pourquoi ne remontaient-t-ils pas? C'était la question que se posaient tout ceux se trouvant sur le pont. C'est à bout de patience et sur le point de descendre à son tour que Drinian vit réapparaitre son roi mais pas seul, dans ses bras se trouvait une jeune femme ou plus particulièrement une fille d'Ève endormie. Personne ne fit un seul pas, tous attendaient les ordres de Caspian. Celui ci alors sourit et allongea l'étrangère sur un tapis de corde que Tarvos venait d'installer.

-« Il n'y a rien a craindre les amis, il semblerais qu'une fille d'Ève ait atterrit sur le passeur d'aurore, c'est ce qui à provoqué toutes ces secousses.

-Mais comment a t-elle fait pour venir jusqu'ici? »c'était empresser de demander un faune.

-« je l'ignore, je suppose qu'elle pourra nous éclairer dés son réveil. »

Personne n'avait encore bougé, personne n'osait surtout. Caspian la repris dans ses bras pour l'installer plus confortablement dans sa cabine mais Drinian le retint par le bras:

-« Êtes vous certain de pouvoir lui faire confiance sir?

-tu ne me conseille tout de même pas de l'enfermer dans la cale attaché à un mat? »

Caspian prit son silence comme une affirmation et perdit son sourire. Sans plus se défendre, il pénétra sa cabine et si enferma. Drinian n'avait peut être pas tort pourtant quelque chose l'empêchait d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être dangereuse d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Il la déposa sur le lit, la fixa un instant puis repartit sur le pont.

…

Le soleil commençait à sombrer derrière l'horizon depuis quelque minutes maintenant, et offrait à lui seul un spectacle incroyable aux passagers du passeur d'aurore qui n'y portaient pourtant aucune attention. Oui depuis l'arrivé de l'étrangère sur le bateau, tous les esprits étaient tournés vers cette dernière. Le travail se faisait dans un mutisme déconcertant, et plus le temps passait plus l'attende du réveil d'Eléa devenait irrespirable. Alors que sur le pont régnait un silence de mort, dans la cabine du roi une jeune femme trimait à ouvrir les yeux puisque un rayon de soleil dont la couleur miel resplendissait dans la place l'aveuglait. cette puissante lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières ne tarda pas à la ramener à la dur réalité en lui rappelant les évènements passé, sa visite chez l'antiquaire, l'altercation avec sa tante Missia et l'étrange phénomène survenu dans sa chambre. D'un bon elle se redressa du lit, perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre, encore une fois. Râlent contre sa maladresse légendaire, elle se massa délicatement l'arrière du crane qui lui faisait curieusement mal et pour sur puisque était apparue non loin de son oreille droite une bosse plutôt conséquente.

« La vache je ne me suis pas ratée tout à l'heure en tombant quand...Le livre! » Avait-elle pensé, ouvrant alors véritablement les yeux elle s'aperçut finalement du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. La pièce baignait dans une chaude et réconfortante atmosphère, meublé dans le style colonial. Des dorures enjolivait chaque objet, chaque tableaux ou armoires, même le lit sur lequel elle était à présent assise semblait terriblement couteux qu'elle n'osait presque pas effleurer de ses doigts les draps brodés,semble t-il, d'or.

« Alors ça ce n'est pas ma chambre. » se dit-elle à elle même avant de se lever et s'approcher, avec méfiance,de la seule fenêtre. Devant elle se dressait une immense étendue d'eau à perte de vu. « Et ça ce n'est pas Londres visiblement... ». Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un bâtiment conçu pour la navigation en haute mer. Des yeux elle se mit à chercher la seule chose facteur de tout ça, son livre, qui était posé sur un imposant bureau en chaine où gisait d'ailleurs un nombre incalculable de cartes, compas, boussole et autre bricoles nécessaire à la navigation.

« Mais qui peu bien encore se servir de ce genre d'engins à notre époque? » Sans plus s'y attarder, elle s'empara du livre et l'ouvrit, feuilletant les pages une par une mais aucune trace de cette phrase inexplicable apparut comme par magie sur l'une des feuilles. Elle passa alors doucement son pousse sur la couverture en vieux cuire du bouquin mais le temps semblait avoir eu raison de lui, empêchant Eléa de déchiffrer les quelque écrits argentés distinguables à la lumière. C'est à l'instant même où elle le reposait sur le meuble que ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la porte d'en face. Une envie de prendre l'air la pris ou plutôt une curiosité maladive de découvrir l'extérieure. La main sur la drôle de poignée en tête de lion, elle ouvrit, tremblante, suffisamment la porte pour y voir d'un œil. La main sur la bouche elle arrêta de justesse un cris de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu à seulement quelque mettre un être mis homme mis bouc tirant tant bien que mal une corde reliée à elle ne savait trop quoi. Une chose semblable a un taureaux sur deux pattes prit alors sa place et d'une main décrocha la corde. Eléa ferma la porte, s'y adossa et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol une main toujours fermement plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Au mon dieu! Mais où est ce que j'ai atterrit moi?! Et c'était quoi ça dehors? » De peur elle se releva à la recherche d'une arme quelque chose n'importe quoi, afin de pouvoir se défendre contre ces créatures. Elle s'accapara d'une dague en argent massif exposé dans une vitrine, ouvrit, encore une foie, la porte le plus silencieusement possible et lorgna dehors.

Le soleil avait disparu laissant place à un ciel bleu marine d'où certaine étoiles commençaient à s'instiller faiblement. Quelqu'un chantait, Eléa ignorait d'où venait cette voix et s'en inquiétait peu, seul les paroles l'intéressaient, on aurait dit un comptine retracent les aventures d'un marin solitaire perdu en mer à la recherche d'un autre monde. Elle s'attarda un moment sur la voix, douce et apaisante puis résolu à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle, fit abstraction de toute choses et partit à la recherche de... De quoi en fait? Stoppée dans son élan, elle resta immobile sur le seuil de l porte, le regard dans le vide à chercher une quelconque façon de s'enfuir.

« Mais à quoi pensais-tu idiote! On ne part pas d'un bateau en pleine mer comme ça! » Occupé à s'insulter intérieurement elle ne remarqua pas que le chant c'était tut et au moment de repénétrer la cabine dans l'intention d'y rester cacher, un rat aussi gros qu'un chat bondit à ses pieds. En quelque seconde Eléa était déjà dos au grand mat, arme tendu vers Ripitchip:

-« Voyons n'ayez crainte mon enfant je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

-un ras qui parle... Ce ras parle!

-Techniquement je ne suis pas un ras mais une souris mais si...

-Ripitchip que t'arrive t-il donc? Oh mais la jeune fille d'Ève est réveillée il faut en prévenir de suite le roi.

-Quoi non attendez une seconde, qui êtes vous et ou suis je? »

Eléa avait prononcer ces mots tout en pointant, à présent, son arme sur l'homme taureaux de tout a l'heure tout en reculant pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux mais se sentant percuter, une nouvelle fois un obstacle, elle se retourna pour faire face à un homme, torse nu, bien plus grand, dont les cheveux long brun était ramener en arrière en queue de cheval. Dans l'obscurité elle distinguait mal la couleur de ses yeux qui lui paraissait noisette mais le plus important n'était pas de connaître son plat préfère mais de savoir si cette homme était humain et oui il l'était bel et bien.

-« Vous vous trouvez actuellement à Narnia quand a qui nous somme, et bien je me trouve être le capitaine de ce navire et le roi de ce monde et eux ce sont mes hommes. »Lui répondu ce dernier dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-« Narnia? Un roi, pardonnez moi mais la seul reine que je connaisse c'est la reine d'Angleterre, Élisabeth, et comment suis je arrivé sur votre bateau? Et pour quelle raisons m'a t-il désigné comme une fille d'Ève? »

Eléa était essoufflé, ayant un mal fou à garder son calme, elle c'était mise à tremblée. Sur le point de perdre pied Caspian l'a pris par le bras et l'assit au sol contre une caisse.

-« Ripitchip va donc lui chercher un peu d'eau veux-tu.

-Bien-sur votre majesté. »

Caspian s'accroupit alors à ses cotés pour lui tendre l'eau que Ripitchip venait de ramener.

-« Buvez vous en avez besoin, n'ayez crainte nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. Je m'appelle Caspian X et vous qu'elle est votre nom?

-Eléa Swan... »

Elle avait murmuré son nom dans un souffle tout en l'envisageant directement.

-« Et bien ravi de faire votre connaissance Eléa et bienvenue à Narnia! »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

Le livre des souhaits.

La première nuit d'Eléa à bord du passeur d'aurore fut bien longue. La veille au soir, Caspian avait jugé bon de la laissé se reposer et reporter au lendemain leur conversation. Le roi avait donc donné l'ordre de lui aménager une cabine pour l'y installer confortablement ce qui fut chose fait étant donner le luxe de celle-ci, la magnificence de certains objets ou meubles en était presque éblouissant. Le soleil pointait déjà à l'horizon qu'elle désespérait à pouvoir s'endormir un jour. Ressassant les évènements passé, elle cherchait à trouver des points positifs. Tout d'abord elle était toujours en vie, primordial après tout, Ce roi Caspian, bien qu'il fut jeune, lui avait juré de ne lui faire aucun mal donc en conclusion, personne ne l'avait sauvagement assassiné et cela devrait continuer. Pour conclure, elle occupait une chambre pour le moins somptueuse ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir sa tête sous les draps tout en secouant frénétiquement ses jambes pour étouffer un cri de désespoir. Ce monde lui était totalement inconnu, elle se sentait désorienté et telment vulnérable face à tout ça qu'elle en suffoquait. Allongée sur le dos elle regardait le plafond quand trois coups furent portés à sa porte. Respirant profondément, voir avec exagération, elle se mit debout sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte. Elle perdit bien vite son courage quand elle vit apparaître devant elle le minotaure de la vielle. Tavros tenait dans sa main droite une pomme et dans l'autre un cruche, semble t-il, remplit d'eau fraiche.

-« Je viens vous apporter le petit déjeuné miss Swan. »

Eléa n'avait pas bougé d'un centième, à présent pétrifiée devant l'imposante créature qui lui offrait pourtant un tableau plutôt cocasse positionné comme il l'était, droit comme un I, une pomme dans une main et un cruche dans l'autre. Tavros commençait à s'inquiéter de l'immobilité de la jeune femme, lui tendant, un peu plus chaque second, ce qu'il avait entre les mains. Celle-ci sorti alors de sa rigidité pour les prendre en vitesse. Tavros sourit de la maladresse de cette dernier et prit congé, rassurer de repartir sans dague ou couteau planté quelque part quand à Eléa, elle avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux rond face à la porte maintenant close, subjugué d'avoir vu ce monstre enfin, cette créature sourire même si pour Tavros, sourire se traduisait par montrer ses crocs. C'est donc troublé qu'elle rejoint, une fois encore son lit pour s'y assoir et réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait devenir. On frappa de nouveau à la porte peu de temps après pour lui apporter des vêtements de rechange et l'informer que le seigneur Caspian l'attendait sur le pont. Une chemise blanche, une ceinture en cuir brun, un foulard beige, un pantalon noir et des bottes hautes, simple, le strict nécessaire quoi. Une fois prête, ne restait plus qu'à grimper sur le pont, chose plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

« de l'entrain, ma fille, de l'entrain! » Ne cessait de se répéter Eléa tout en priant, les mains fermement jointes, que l'on ne lui annonce pas la pire des nouvelle possible. Déterminé, elle franchit la porte et, d'un pas décidé courut presque jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous. Caspian l'attendait, accompagné de Drinian, sur le gaillard arrière:

-« Je constate que ces habits vous vont, j'en suis ravi! Comment c'est passé votre nuit, avez vous bien dormi? » c'était-il réjouit en l'apercevant. Eléa, beaucoup moins enjoué, hocha seulement la tête en signe de négation et se retint de lui assené un sarcasme bien trouvé en réponse à cette question qu'elle jugeait terriblement stupide dans de telles occasions, après tout, c'est vrai que dormir ne pose aucun problème dans sa situation, tout le monde trouve le sommeil après s'être retrouvé dans un autre monde dans lequel on ne connait aucunement le sort qui nous ait destiné, nul souci vraiment. Caspian réalisa alors que dans sa tête cela sonnait mieux lorsqu'il vit l'expression de profonde exaspération qu'elle affichait.

-« Oui en effet, pardonnez moi, cela semble évident que vous ne puissiez dormir cette nuit. Que diriez vous, si nous passions directement au sujet qui nous intéresse?

-bien sur oui.

-Très bien, dans un premier temps j'aimerais savoir d'où venez vous?

-D'Angleterre, enfin de Londres pour être plus précise.

-Tout comme les roi et reine de l'enceint temps donc.

-Je l'ignore je ne... Attendez quoi?! Certaine personnes de Londres sont déjà venu ici?

-C'est exacte, si cela n'avait pas été le cas nous serions bien plus étonnés de votre arrivé que nous le somme actuellement.

-en effet, c'est stupide de ma part d'avoir posé cette question.

-Les rois et reines de l'enceint temps ont régné il y a de cela plus de 1300 ans sur Narnia. Seulement le temps s 'écoule de façon différente entre nos deux monde. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est par quel moyens êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici?

-C'est un livre qui m'a amené jusqu'ici, mais je ne sais pas comment. Puis je poser une question aussi?

-évidemment!

-Qu'allez vous faire de moi maintenant?

-Que croyez vous que nous vous réservions? » Le ton malicieux qu'il avait employé poussa Eléa à mettre à plat ce qu'elle gardait depuis hier pour elle.

-« -Et bien me jeter par déçu bord, me donner à pater pour les requins, me garder prisonnière jusqu'à ce que je meurt de faim et de soif. Je ne sais pas je ne connait rien de ce monde, n'y des gens ou choses qui y habitent, je n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rencontré de roi aussi jeune que vous! Que pensez vous que je puisse ressentir, j'ai peur, je suis effrayée à l'idée de devoir vivre dans un monde inconnu, j'ai rencontré des hommes mis homme mis bouc ou taureaux et une sourit qui parle alors oui je m'attend à tout! »

Caspian, à bout, ne put retenir son hilarité grandissante devant une jeune femme en décomposition face au fou rire de son hôte.

-« Mais il n'y a rien de drôle enfin!

-veuillez m'excuser mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous m'énuméreriez tout ça. Il ne faut pas avoir peur, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous voulons seulement vous aider, pour ce qui est Tavros, il peu paraître effrayant mais il est très doux, les narniens sont le plus souvent des êtres sortants de l'ordinaire il va falloir vous y faire. Êtes vous rassuré maintenant?

-Ça avance on va dire.

Caspian ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de la franchise de notre jeune héroïne qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche semble t-il. Seul un idiot aurait put nier que Caspian n'était pas belle homme voir très belle homme. Eléa l'avait remarqué des leur première rencontre pourtant elle n'y prêtait attention qu'à l'instant même. Ses yeux chocolats, ses cheveux longs et lisses, son corps svelte et musclé ...Wouah! Ne put s'empêcher de se dire Eléa face à cette apollon. La peur qu'elle ressentait s'évanouit lorsqu'il lui sourit, un sourire franc et sincère qui ne cherchait qu'à la réconforter quoi qu'il l'ai utilisé aussi pour se fendre la poire sur elle. Remise d'aplomb, elle reprit la parole:

« le livre avait brillé avant de m'envoyer ici, et sur l'une des pages, il c'est inscrit _viens un autre monde t'attend_. »

Sur ces mots, tous ce turent ce qui l'a mit fort mal alaise.

« j'ai dit quelque chose d'étrange? »

Partout on se mit à chuchoter des « tu croix qu'elle vient pour nous? »; « Elle est peu être la pour nous sauver de cette chaleur insupportable? »; « elle va nous ramener le vent, c'est sure elle est la pour ça ». A présent, bien moins sure d'elle, elle se mit à tordre discrètement ses mains dans son dos espèrent de tout cœur de ne pas avoir signé son arrêt de mort. Sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, elle sentit un bras entourer délicatement ses épaules. Tournant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Caspian, remplit d'un sentiment qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, la culpabilité. Elle l'avait contemplé tant de fois face à un miroir. Son reflet transpirait la honte et l'abjection de soit. La mort de ses parents l'avait défiguré, son célèbre sourire indestructible à l'époque c'était effondré comme un château de carte. Cette bonne humeur à toute épreuve ne c'était, hélasse, jamais rallumé. C'est touché en plein cœur qu'elle porta une main fébrile au visage du roi comme pour en effacer de sa figure toute traces de ce sentiment abominable. Caspian, lui, n'avait pas bougé, marqué par la douleur qu'il lisait dans le regard de la jeune femme qui caressait, comme une plume, sa joue gauche. Tous c'était tus face à cet étrange tableau que leur offrait ces jeune gens figées comme si l'instant leur appartenait. Caspian, sortit de sa torpeur pour prendre gentiment le poignée d'Eléa qui c'était mise à pleurer silencieusement devant lui et ses hommes encore coi. Celle-ci réalisa l'angoisse injustifié qui l'a submergeait et recula d'un pas.

-« Est ce que tout va bien? » S'empressa de s'informer Ripitchip, jusque là resté en retrait.

-« Oui tout va bien veillez m'excuser c'est juste que quelque m'en a rappelé une autre ce n'est rien, de mauvais souvenirs. » Se forcent à sourire elle ajouta:

-« ne devrions-nous pas revenir au sujet du livre, je vais allée le chercher, je reviens. »

Et sans demander son reste, elle s'éclipsa.

-« Auriez vous dit quelque chose majesté? » Cette fois, c'était un jeune faune qui, inquiet, c'était avancé.

-« Non je n'ai rien dit. »

Dans sa cabine, Eléa tentait temps bien que mal de retenir le flot de larmes qu'elle c'était efforcée de retenir sur le pont. A bout, elle s'écroula au sol la tête entre les mains étouffant une armée de sanglots. Elle était épuisé mais surtout vidé. C'est en cherchant l'air que ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre. Du revers de la main elle sécha ses larmes pour y voir plus clair et le prit en main tout en l'ouvrant. Que pouvait bien pouvoir renfermer se livre, quels secrets cachait-il? Avec conviction elle renifla bruyamment en s'amusant à tourner les pages, souffler entre elles, le secouer, le refermer et l'ouvrir sans cesses mais rien, pas une seul étincelle en jaillit. Elle était, à présent, assise en tailleur à même le sol face au livre clos.

« Mais comment marche ce truc enfin! »

Ce livre devait bien servir à quelque chose mais quoi et comment faire pour s'en servir? Et avec cette couverture complètement illisible on n'allait pas aller bien loin. Mais c'était sans compter sur la persévérance légendaire d'Eléa. Quand on veut quelque chose, on peut l'obtenir, il suffit d'essayer.

« on dit toujours, si l'on veut obtenir quelque chose, il faut en donner une autre en échange n'est ce pas, très bien, qu'ai-je à te donner? Une mèche de cheveux peu être? Non trop banale. »

Sans le vouloir, à trop jouer avec la dague qui aurait dut lui servir pour se couper les cheveux, elle s'entailla le pouce d'où une goutte de sang partit s'échouer sur la couverture de cuir de l'étrange bouquin. Celle-ci disparut alors instantanément comme but par le livre. La couverture gagna alors comme une seconde vie, finit la reliure fragile et les coins cornés. Les lettres d'argents se reformèrent devant une Eléa scotché face au phénomène. Le livre s'éleva dans les airs quelque secondes tout en étincelant de milles feu pour atterrir directement sur les genoux de cette dernière. Le livre était comme neuf dont on pouvait lire le tire aux caractères gothiques en fils d'argent: « _Livre des Souhaits_ ».


	4. Chapter extra

Ptit mot de l'auteur:

Je tiens à m'excuser je risque d'être en retard pour la date de publication du chapitre 4! Je me trouve actuellement en période d'examen et les révisions me prennent un temps considérable! Mais pas d'inquiétude je mets ma fic en pause le temps de deux ou trois ptit semaines ^^'...

pour me faire pardonner le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long, ce sera mon ptit cadeau pour vous! Chao!

fumisaki


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

La fin d'un calvaire et le début d'un autre.

Encore secoué par sa découverte, elle resta sans bougé plusieurs secondes, à tel point qu'on en venait même à ce demander si elle respirait encore. Elle effleura d'un doigt, les lettres qui l'ornait dés à présent comme ensorcelé par ces dernières. Mais la dur réalité la rattrapa bien vite et elle recula la main comme si le livre le lui avait brulé. Il fallait qu'elle retourne sur le pont et, pour une fois, c'est avec une excitation sans pareil qu'elle s'y précipita sans attendre plus longtemps. Elle connaissait le secret du livre enfin son titre et c'était déjà pas mal. Sur le pont, les activités avaient reprit tous bavardaient, jacassaient, papotaient sur Eléa pour le moment dans son compartiment. Il est vrai que son drôle de comportement avait marqué les esprits. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça. Qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué, Le roi n'avait pourtant rien fait, rien dit de particulier. Caspian lui même n'avait pas vraiment changé de place, droit, bras croisés et regard sur l'horizon il se remémorait l'étrange regard de Eléa, sa main à la peau particulièrement douce sur sa joue, les papillons qui avait senti naitre dans son estomac. Le fard au joues, il secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche pour descendre de son nuage pourtant agréable. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça enfin? En se tournant il aperçu une Eléa essoufflée, appuyé sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se mit à secouer le livre d'une main:

« Ai ouvé coent en ervir! »

Caspian et l'équipage qui c'était retourné vers elle tiraient une mine du « qu'est ce qu'elle a dit j'ai rien compris » devant une jeune femme désormais debout en attente de réactions!

« pourriez vous répéter mon enfant nous n'avons rien compris. » avait enfin demandé gentillement Ripitchip.

« J'ai trouvé comment m'en servir »

Tout en leur tendant le livre elle leur conta comment le vieux livre sur le point de rendre l'âme c'était vu accorder une nouvelle jeunesse. Caspian le feuilletait, la couverture avait beau avoir changer, les pages n'en restaient pas moins blanche. Il lut et relut le titre. Ce livre lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi?

« ...ian! Seigneur Caspian?!

Oui qui y a t-il Drinian?

Qu'en dites vous, ce livre pourrais être la solution de tout nos malheurs non? Il y a bien marqué livre des souhaits sur la couverture n'est ce pas? Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer?

Essayer quoi? »

Eléa avait tout entendu et semblait septique, qu'est ce que ces hommes avaient derrière la tête, Voulaient t-ils dominer le monde? De quels problèmes parlaient-ils?

« il se trouve que cela fait plusieurs semaines voir mois que le vent à disparu, la navigation en haute mer est donc devenu intolérable et nous pensions demander au livre s'il pouvait le ramener ainsi que la pluie qui commence, elle aussi, à nous manquer. »

Eléa fixait Drinian à la recherche d'elle ne savait trop quoi mais qui pourrait traduire une quelconque supercherie, mais découragée par ces dizaine de regards suppliants, en proie à un immense désespoir elle capitula et reprit le livre pour l'ouvrir d'une main.

« Vous désirez donc ramener le vent à Narnia, c'est bien ça?

Oui c'est ça en effet, comment comptez vous vous y prendre?

Et bien, pour toute demande il faut céder quelque chose en échange alors que suggérez vous?

Peut être qu'une nouvelle goutte de sang suffirait? »

Ripitchip avait sauté sur l'épaule de Drinian, penché sur le livre, saisit sa minuscule épée et s'entailla la patte seulement, la goutte de sang destinée à s'écraser sur l'une des pages, finit sa course sur le bois humide du pont. Le livre c'était brutalement fermé comme pour en empêcher l'accès à quiconque.

« Il semblerait que ce livre manque d'indulgence, mon sang ne serait-il pas assez bon?

Ça n'a rien à voir Ripitchip, si le livre à réagit de cette manière c'est tout simplement parce qu'il ne répond qu'à son maitre légitime. »

Eléa se sentit soudain observée de tout cotés. « Attendez une seconde, ils ne pensent tout de même pas tous que je suis ce maitre! ». Décidément ce roi Caspian avait la fâcheuse manie de la mettre dans d'étrange situations. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à défendre sa cause avec vigueur, un faune s'exclama:

« Mais tout s'explique, tous ces phénomènes, le livre qui reprend vie après avoir but votre sang, c'est évident!

Non attendez ce n'est pas...

Nausus à raison, vous ne pouvez être que son maitre, personne d'autre ici n'a fait réagir le livre tel que vous!

Mais je...

Oui tout à fait et c'est vous même qui nous avez dit que ce livre vous avait comme appelé n'est ce pas?

STOP! »

Eléa avait crié, sans le vouloir, sur l'assemblé maintenant figée sur place. Elle tenait telment ses poings serrés que ses ongles entrait, chaque seconde, un peu plus dans ses paumes, l'obligeant à serrer les dents. Elle inspira profondément à la recherche d'un semblant de calme et dit:

« Attendez, s'il vous plait, je n'ai jamais demandé à être le maitre ou je ne sais quoi d'autre de ce livre.

On ne commande pas notre destiné, elle nous est déjà toute tracée et nous ne pouvons la fuir.

Le roi à raison, mais vous savez mon enfant, rien arrive jamais sans raison.

Quelque chose de froid puis de chaud la traversa de part en part. Qu'est ce que cette souris venait de dire? « Rien arrive jamais sans raison ». Sans rien maitriser, son esprit parti voguer vers un souvenir qu'elle pensait perdu.

**Londres année 1938.**

**« **Grand mère! Grand mère!

Eléa ne cour pas comme ça tu vas te faire mal chérie »

Assise dans un immense fauteuil, style écossait qui trônait au centre d'un salon pauvrement meublé, une vielle femme, sourire aux lèvres posait son tricot pour accueillir à bras ouverts une petite fille à couettes qui courait à perdre halène vers elle. La prenant sur ses genoux, elle baisa délicatement son front puis sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaitre à son tour dans la pièce.

« Bonjour maman, tu as bonne mine.

Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi! Mathilde tu as un teint affreux, tout va bien? »

Pour seule réponse, elle sourit à son tour et détourna son attention sur le bout de choux toujours pendu au coup de la vielle femme.

« Eléa, combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas sauter sur ta grand mère comme ça?

Ça ne fait rien va, elle est encore jeune.

Tu ne diras pas ça quand elle finira pas te briser quelque chose. Bon je reviens la prendre à quatre heure.

Tu vas où maman?

Maman va au travail chaton, elle revient ce soir.

Soit bien sage avec mamie d'accord mon poussin?

Oui maman.

A ce soir alors, amusez vous bien toutes les deux.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la jeune femme était deja sortie. Eléa descendit des genoux de sa grand mère et partie, à la fenêtre, regarder sa mère s'en aller, fenêtre qu'elle peinait à atteindre de par sa petite taille. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'assit au sol, ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, elle tentait de retenir les flot de larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder ses joues rosies par l'émotion.

« Dit mamie, pourquoi papa et maman, ils restent jamais avec moi comme toi? Ils ne m'aiment pas?

Voyons, bien-sur qu'ils t'aiment, ils t'aiment de tout leur cœur mais tu sais, un adulte doit travailler, c'est comme ça. Viens par là mon enfant. »

C'est avec un effort monstre qu'Eléa réussi à se remettre debout pour réinvestir, un seconde fois, les genoux de sa grand mère.

« Tante Missia dit que c'est ma faute si papa et maman travaillent beaucoup, elle dit aussi que je n'aurais pas dut exister...

Où as tu entendu pareilles horreurs?

Je l'ai entendu le dire à maman quand elle est venu prendre le thé.

N'écoute pas ce que peut dire cette femme, tu n'as rien fait de mal mon poussin et personne de nait par erreur en ce monde, nous y avons tous une place. Rien n'arrive jamais sans raison.

D'un mouvement souple, elle retira une bague d'un de ses doigt. En apparence, elle était d'un banale à tuer, faite d'or, semble t-il, seul quelque gravures similaires à des roses, venait enjoliver son contour. Avec une infinie douceur, elle la lui déposa dans la main.

« C'est quoi?

Un porte bonheur, garde le précieusement d'accord? On ne sait jamais, il pourra peu être t'être utile un jour.

Oh merci, c'est promis j'en prendrait soin!

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant qui admirait sous toutes ses couture, ce nouveau présent.

**Le passeur d'aurore époque de règne de Caspian X.**

Inconsciemment, une esquisse de sourire c'était frayée un chemin sur les lèvres de Eléa. Rien de mieux qu'un souvenir heureux pour vous remettre d'aplomb. Cette bague, elle l'avait toujours, soudé solidement à son majeur gauche, elle ne s'en était jamais séparé. Équipage du passeur d'aurore jugeait plutôt brillamment ce qui pourrais être donner en guise d'échange par Eléa. Caspian, lui, semblait inquiète pour la jeune femme et son rôle dans tout cela. A bien y réfléchir, ramener le vent devait requir un sacrifice bien plus grand qu'une goutte de sang et il ne pouvais se le reprocher. Celle qui allait perdre quelque chose pour le bien de tous c'était elle pas lui alors qu'il aurait dut en prendre la pleine responsabilité. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle ce n'est pas sur une expression de malaise sur laquelle il tomba mais plutôt sur un léger sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle c'était mise a jouer avec la bague qu'elle portait à la main droite et ne semblait en aucune façon se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Caspian avait déjà remarqué cette bague, elle avait l'habitude de refermer ses doigt dessus lorsqu'elle semblait apeurée ou en colère bien qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne le faisait pas consciemment. Il n'était donc pas difficile a deviner que l'objet, petit soit-il, lui était important. Et c'est sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il la vit poser la bague sur une page vierge du livre des souhaits de telle sorte que celle ci puisse être avalé par l'étrange bouquin. Eléa avait pris sa décision. Ce souvenir ne lui était pas parvenu pour rien. Cette bague lui avait été transmise pour lui être utile et question nécessite, là on peu dire que c'était le moment idéal. Même si cette bague renfermait à elle seule tout les bons moment passé avec sa grand mère à présent décède depuis plus de 8 années elle ne pouvais la garder par pur égoïsme. C'est donc avait un pique au cœur qu'elle déposa son porte bonheur sur une page et la vit disparaître. Alors que Caspian allait intervenir, ayant retrouver un peu ses esprits, qu'une bourrasque de vent le frappa de plein fouet ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipage qui ne se doutait de rien. Dans un même geste, tous ce retournèrent vers une Eléa estomaqué par le résultat. Et ce n'est seulement quand les voiles se mires a danser d'elle même sous la pression d'un vent presque oublié que des cries de joie retentir de la foule. Certains pleurait de soulagement, d'autre, euphorique, sautaient dans les bras de son voisin. Et ce n'est qu'une foie calmé qu'ils encerclèrent la jeune femme pour la remercier de bon cœur et la questionné sur son abandon.

« Par les roi et reine de l'ancien temps qu'avez vous donné pour que le souhait soit accordé si vite? »

Mais Caspian ne laissa pas la chance a Eléa de répondre a Tavros puisqu'il le fit de lui même et avec une pointe de, comment dire, de colère mal dissimulé.

« Elle a donner sa bague en échange, un objet qui, si je ne me trompe pas, était très important pour vous n'est ce pas?

Mais comment avez vous...

Mais quelle folie! Pourquoi avoir commis une telle idiotie?!

Je pense que le ton que vous employer va à l'encontre de la situation!

Si nous nous étions penché un peu plus sur la question je suis sur que nous aurions trouvé quelque chose d'autre à donner à ce livre que votre bague!

Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend enfin, je viens de ramener le vent à Narnia! N'est ce pas ce que vous vouliez?!

Oui mais pas en sacrifiant un tel objet!

Je l'ai fait de mon propre chef, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher si c'est ce qui vous rend ainsi.

Je vous interdit dés à présent de sacrifier autre chose d'aussi précieux s'en me mettre au courant, je ne veux plus que d'affaire aussi précieuse soit donner en pâture à ce livre vous m'entendez! Vous y teniez beaucoup!

Que vous le vouliez ou non ce livre ne répond qu'à moi alors j'y mettrait ce qu'il me plait!

Et bien que vous le vouliez ou non vous êtes sur mon navire et tout ce qui s'y passe est sous mon contrôle absolu!

Caspian et Eléa se défiaient du regard. La colère était lisible chez l'un comme chez l'autre même si elle n'était pas de même nature. Les hommes de Caspian, eux, n'en revenait pas qu'une telle dispute puisse avoir lieu dans de telle circonstances et entre ces deux jeune gens! Eléa referma alors violemment le livre et prit le chemin de ses appartement mais malheureusement pour elle Caspian en avait décidé autrement et d'un seul pas la rattrapa et lui empoigna le bras pour la retourner face à lui. De son coté, lorsqu'elle se sentit faire demis tour pour heurter le torse de l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir en peinture en cette instant, la colère qui bouillonnait en elle explosa et colora son visage, d'habitude pale, rouge écarlate. La gifle qu'elle lui avait destiné fut stoppé par ce dernier sans aucune difficulté et à présent ses deux poignais maintenus par Caspian, elle ne pouvait que le regarder, ou plutôt le fusiller du regard. Ripitchip, sur le point d'intervenir, fut arrêté net par Drinian, curieux de connaître le déroulement de cette dispute. Car oui, aussi étrange que cela puis paraître, il n'avait jamais encore été donner à l'équipage du passeur d'aurore de voir leur seigneur rentrer dans une telle colère.

« pourriez vous me lâcher SIR, je désirerait quitter le pont.

Pas avant que vous m'ayez remis le livre.

Ne me croyez vous pas assez grande pour le garder moi même ou auriez vous peur que je l'utilise contre vous?

Je n'ai pas peur de vous et je sais que vous en seriez incapable si je vous le demande c'est pour la seule et bonne raison que je ne veux plus qu'il soir utilisé si pour cela vous devez sacrifier autre chose.

Je n'ai plus rien a donner rassurer vous! Je n'ai fait cela que dans le but de vous aider maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je préfers rester loin de l'homme ingrat que vous êtes! »

Tout en récupèrent sa liberté, elle tendit le livre au roi et ne perdit plus une seule seconde pour rejoindre sa cabine. C'est une fois Eléa hors de vu que Caspian se permit de soupirer un bon coup sous l'œil étonné des autre toujours immobile forment un cercle autour de lui.

Mot de l'auteur: Je m'excuse pour mon retard énorme j'ai été en fin de compte pas mal occuper même après mes exam je vous demande pardon!

J'espère de tout cœur que ce chap vous a plut! La suite bientôt!


End file.
